Various techniques for providing offers to players of an online game are known. For example, the provision of progressive offers to a player of an online game is known. Further, the provision of an offer based on a status of a player playing the game or based on a trigger in the game is also known. The automatic provision of offers to purchase the online game during a trial period is also known. Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to providing progressive, timed offers to a player based on whether that player is a new player or an existing player that has not yet made any purchases in the online game.